Pour un monde meilleur
by Abybell
Summary: Du haut de son balcon, le chef des Révolutionnaires se perd dans le brouillard qui l'entoure. Où est ce monde meilleur qu'il s'était promis ? Qu'il avait promis à ce petit bout d'homme qu'il avait momentanément tenu dans ses bras ?


**Mes salutations à tous !**

**L'idée de ce texte m'est venu comme ça, au détour d'un chemin alors que je rêvassais en torturant mentalement un personnage que j'apprécie peu et mes doigts avaient envie de faire mumuse avec mon clavier donc me voilà u_u Me voici avec un petit ficlet centré sur Dragon ! J'ai voulu optimiser mon point de vue à son sujet.**

**Pas de pairing. **

**Résumé : Du haut de son balcon, le chef des Révolutionnaires se perd dans le brouillard qui l'entoure. Où est ce monde meilleur qu'il s'était promis ? Qu'il avait promis à ce petit bout d'homme qu'il avait momentanément tenu dans ses bras ? **

**Sur ce, **

**Keep calm and...**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Pour un monde meilleur.**

*.*

*.*

*.*

Dragon surplombait l'océan brumeux du haut du balcon de pierre, toujours inconsciemment orienté vers la même direction.

L'Est.

Son regard métallique qui paraissait d'un premier abord sans expression se perdait dans les nuages de fines gouttelettes condensées en suspension dans l'air. Dans ce même brouillard épais qui cachait l'île et la base des Révolutionnaires des yeux de tous.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il laissait son visage se faire mordre par l'air frais et l'humidité. Sous ses doigts, la rambarde en pierre lui volait la chaleur de ses mains. Sa crinière de cheveux ébène était chassée vers l'arrière par le vent tout comme la cape sombre le recouvrant qui se gonflait voluptueusement en battant l'air.

Dans un sens, il était comme cette île, frappé puis poussé par le vent qui ne cessait de vouloir le faire avancer et de se fait l'éloigner de ce qu'il avait été, entouré et caché par la brume, isolé, seul, froid. Mais pourtant sur cette île cheminait la vie. Cette endroit était porteur de rêves de nombreux hommes. Comme lui.

Mais lorsqu'il observait l'océan gris et menaçant, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de se demander où les mèneraient ces rêves.

Lorsqu'il tentait de deviner ce qu'il se cachait derrière la brume, il ne voyait que le néant.

Pourtant, il tentait toujours de se rappeler. Se rappeler des pleurs d'un nouveau-né qui n'était même pas encore en âge de l'appeler _papa_. Se rappeler du regard chocolaté du tout petit garçon qu'il avait abandonné, laissé entre les mains de son grand-père. A cet instant, le bébé avait été calme. Il l'avait observé lui, son propre père, l'éloigner de sa vie. Un nourrisson pouvait-il avoir un regard rempli d'autant de reproches que ce tout petit garçon-là ? _Son_ tout petit garçon.

Un petit garçon qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aimer. Mais à qui son cœur rester avant tout attacher.

Car c'est en portant ce nourrisson dans ses bras que ses rêves avaient réellement pris un sens. Il voulait changer ce monde sale et cruel. Le changer pour ce tout petit garçon.

Dragon l'avait sorti de sa vie. Pour le protéger. L'éloigner de ce monde cruel contre lequel il se battait. Car qui n'aime pas plus qu'un homme capable de tourner le dos à sa chair et abandonner son cœur pour que ce petit bout d'homme n'ait jamais à se séparer de sa candeur et de son innocence ?

C'était le souhait d'un homme aimant. D'un père.

C'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il avait peut-être tout simplement abandonner son propre enfant de peur de faire face au jour où celui-ci verrait le monde tel qu'il était, de lui reprocher sa faiblesse de n'avoir pas pu le rendre meilleur. Il avait été faible en ayant pas le courage d'élever son propre fils. Que ressentait-il maintenant à l'égard de cet être qu'il savait grandir quelque part dans ce monde ?

Il y repensait toujours.

Peut-être même qu'une larme coula sur sa joue, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Avait-il réellement aimé ? Ce petit garçon ou même cette femme qui avait partagé sa passion ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Car lorsqu'il observait la brume, celle qui entourait son cœur, l'homme ne voyait que le vide au travers. Il ne restait que la Volonté. Celle de voir ce monde changer.

Pour ce dire qu'il n'avait pas abandonner son fils pour rien.

Le jour se levait sur la folie d'un homme qui souffrait d'avoir oublié d'aimer.

Pour un monde meilleur.

*.*

*.*

*.*

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Ce texte est très court, je sais. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**J'espère avant tout que vous avez apprécié ses quelques mots, **

**A la prochaine peut-être :)**

**Review ?**


End file.
